Dan the Dyna-Mite
Daniel "Danny" Dunbar was the star pupil of Thomas N. Thomas, a high school chemistry and physical education teacher. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-1A, late one evening, Thomas and Dunbar are working on an experimental radioactive salts. Those salts somehow were absorbed into their bodies, charging them with atomic energy. They begin to glow and feel very strong, but soon found a way to contain it. Thomas noted that he was the positive charge, while Dan has a negative charge. When they made physical contact, the two would gain strength, speed, and energy-generating atomic power. Thomas' energy generated heat and Dunbar generated short bursts of electricity. The soon found a way to harness this energy with special rings, which has a special alloy that will keep the atomic energy dormant until they touch the rings together. This surge of power only lasted a few minutes. Thomas feared that prolonged exposure would release too much energy possibly even cause an atomic explosion. They decided to use their new powers to fight-crime. They special clothing made of a remarkable type of molecule, so that when they touched their rings together; their street clothes were instantly transformed into the colorful costumes. They named themselves T.N.T and Dynamite and were active for little over a yearThe following exploits for T.N.T and Dan the Dynamite Man are from the Golden Age / Earth-Two version of the characters. Their inclusion here, is not meant to be a definitive statement of their canon in the Earth-1A universe: World's Finest Comics, #5/4 (Spring 1942); Star Spangled Comics, #7/5 (April 1942), #8/5 (May 1942), #9/5 (June 1942), #10/5 (July 1942), #11/5 (August 1942); Star Spangled Comics, #12/5 (September 1942), #13/5 (October 1942), #14/5 (November 1942), #15/2 (December 1942), #16/5 (January 1943), #17/5 (February 1943), #18/5 (March 1943), #19/5 (April 1943), #20/5 (May 1943), #21/4 (June 1943), #22/5 (July 1943), #23/5 (August 1943). during World War II before being contacted by the F.B.I., who had already deduced their true identities. Given Tex Thomas’ knowledge and discovery in the field of atomic physics, he was asked to participate in a top-secret government project, called the Manhattan Project. Dan, with parental permission, joined Tex in this new adventure. The project involved a type of atomic-bomb which they wanted to use in defeating the Axis-Powers. The scientists soon realized that the heroes powers were getting out of control. Their rings, which were designed to keep the radiation ‘in-check,’ were no longer working. This unfortunately created the need for isolation from each other and the world. A pair of underground bunkers were built in the Southwest, shielded from all human contact and from each other. They're only direct contact with the outside world and one another was by special closed-circuit television. Their food was sent in through special lead-lined dumbwaiters. The radiation in them did not wear off. The prolonged exposure had only one odd effect – they remained about the same age physically. Their aging process had been halted.The above biography and origin is found in ''SuperFriends, #12'' (July 1978). Fast forward about 35 years, where our two radiation-based Superheroes from the past, have lost control of their powers and have an unfortunate encounter with the SuperFriends and the Wonder Twins who must find a way to capture them and remedy their situation. Aquaman is able to take Dan to Atlantis, where Atlantean Scientists place him in an isolation chamber. Aquaman promises to check on him from time to time. Superman has brought T.N.T to his Fortress of Solitude and into the shrunken city of Kandor. Upon arrival in Kandor's laboratory, Superman introduces T.N.T to two brilliant scientists, believing that they would be able to solve T.N.T 's radiation problem. One of the scientists was Van Zee, Superman's cousin. The other is Ak-Var.As revealed in SuperFriends, #12 (July 1978). It is not long, before Lois Lane finds out that a real 1940’s super-hero is alive and well in the shrunken city of Kandor. She makes her way to Kandor for an interview. She is fascinating will how young Tex looks after being in an underground bunker for over 30 years. As he explains to her that the atomic radiation that made he and Dan dangerous to others, retarded the aging process; an alien race known as the ‘Preservers’ descend on the city in an attempt to abduct the Kryptonians. Van-Zee (as 'Nightwing'), Ak-Var (as 'Flamebird') and Superman try to save the city, but must be aided by Supergirl, Zor-El, and Allura.As revealed in the Earth-One story: Superman Family, #190 (July 1878). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Projection': T.N.T. and Dyna-Mite were "positively" and "negatively" charged, so that when each touched the rings that each wore together, it activated their now, internal, natural powers. They have been shown to be able to transfer these charges to other objects. They could also project electrical charges from their hands. See ‘Equipment’ below. Abilities * Chemistry: Dyna-Mite was a student of chemistry, but he would not be considered an expert in the field. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Paraphernalia Equipment * Dan the Dyna-Mite's Suit: Dyna-Mite wore a costume composed of asbestos, which insulated from the effects of his own concussive blast powers and was shock-proof.As revealed in World's Finest, #5 (March 1942). * Dan the Dyna-Mite's Ring: Dyna-Mite could only access his power through the use of a specially charged ring. TNT wore a similar device, and when the rings made contact with one another, each of them were able to tap into their powers. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Energy Projection: Dyna-Mite could project blasts of concussive force from his body. Originally, this power required contact between his specially designed ring and that worn by his partner TNT. *** Electro-Blast: In addition, Dan could project charges of electricity from his hands. *** Energy Transference: Dyna-Mite could charge inanimate objects with energy, causing them to explode. ** Resistance to Injury Weaknesses * Since T.N.T. and Dyna-Mite were "positively" and "negatively" charged, prolonged exposure without an energy dampener of some kind could result in a catastrophic explosion. Appearances Dan Dunbar did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. First Earth-Two Appearance: * World's Finest Comics, #5 (Spring 1942) First Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #12'' (June/July 1978) Notes * Dan Dunbar was created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris. * He first appeared in World's Finest Comics, #5 (Spring 1942). * These versions of T.N.T. and Dan the Dyna-Mite are intended to be from Earth-1A's past. They are not intended to be from Earth-Two or contemporaries of the Justice Society. References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Superheroes